GT Goku vs Thor
Goku vs Thor is the first match in Benattackw's universal Tournament Goku vs Thor .png Goku vs Thor 2.png Goku vs Thor 3.png Goku vs Thor 5.png Description DBZ vs Marvel! '' Which mighty warrior from another world will win? Will Thor prove that the gods will always be above the saiyans? Or will Goku Blast Thor into the Ground?! WHICH GOD POWERHOUSE WILL WIN IN THE FIRST MATCH IN THE UNIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! FIGHT! Billions+of aliens and humans sat in a huge arena that spread across the entire Galaxy "Get our two fighters for today!" Shouted the broadcaster with that two fighters walked into the ring one of the fighters was wearing an blue karate suit And a white belt while the other was wearing a chain-male with a red cape stuck on to it. The two fighters then walked into the ring beginning the battle of the century! MEELE! Goku rushes up to Thor and punches the god of thunder a few times before uppercutting him backwards. Thor recovers and shoots lightning at Goku, but Goku manages to block the electric assault and shoots Ki blasts at Thor. Thor destroys the blasts with a swing of hammer and flies towards Goku, smashing Goku around with his hammer multiple times. Goku recovers and teleports behind Thor, but Thor saw it coming and drop kicks Goku, launching him backwards. Goku Turn into Super saiyan! 50! Goku turns into Super Saiyan and punches Thor, who blocks. Goku tries again and delivers a few more punches, but Thor avoids them and kicks Goku three times. Goku rushes up to Thor and creates an after image, which confuses Thor. Goku then grabs Thor by the legs and performs his Dragon Throw, launching Thor away. However, Thor gets right back up and then smashes the ground with his strombreaker, causing an earthquake that stuns Goku. Thor: Have at thee! Thor then electrocutes Goku with stormbreaker, then begins to spin his hammer around in circles before lobbing it, which slams into Goku's face and breaks some of his teeth. Goku quickly turns into Super Saiyan 2. Goku: You are strong, I'll admit, but now it's the end! 40! Goku then begins charging up a Kamehameha while Thor begins charging up an Lightning. The two projectiles then fire at each other, going neck and neck. At first, the Kamehameha overpowers the lightning, but Thor quickly adds more power to it, which lets the Lightning go straight through the Kamehameha and hit Goku, Who Turn into Super Saiyan 3 And easily evaded, Goku disappeared behind Thor and kicked him in the back, kicking around him, The fists of the two fighters collided and shook the arena, but there was a force field that kept the fans protected, and with ki blast Smash him to the ground, but Goku's combo was not over,He kicked Thor at a tremendous speed, Thor could not keep up, Then goku blitz him into the ground, Goku then fired a KI blast at Thor who used his strombreaker to deflect the attack straight at the Sayain knocking him onto the ground like a dead bird. 30! Goku: "No you dont!", Goku flying behind Thor again, this time he kicked him into THE GROUND, the two men collided, but Goku disappeared again from behind Thor and kicked him, but Thor managed to knock Goku with the hammer. Thor used a hammer to get on the speed of light, he kicked Goku in the stomach, smashed him, and with God blast he almost wiped Goku out, but Goku evaded, not before Thor easily kicked him in the stomach and knocked him. 20! Goku got up from the ground and turned into his Super Saiyan 4 form Both begin floating upward, then finally fly towards each other. The two clash at unprecedented speeds before Goku does a two-leg kick, knocking Thor down. Goku teleports towards Thor, then places his hand by Thor's face as he fires off a ki blast. 10! Thor got mad, and knocked Goku with Strombreaker. With the lightning he knocked him again, smashing Goku on the floor, but Goku used a teleport to HIT Thor into his head, tossing him into the sky, and smashing him in DBZ style, The combo is not over, Gock almost blew Thor with a big ki blast and smashed him on the floor, Thor tried to knock Goku with the hammer, but Goku teleport behind him. Goku: DRAGON..FIST!!!! The Ultimate Attack of Goku set off, Thor tried to hurry up to finish the fight, but the dragon ran fast through Thor, killing him. K.O.! Goku landed on the ground, returned to The Base Form And left the arena, and Thor's headless corpse was teleported away, But the God of thunder knew that je knocked out from the Tournament! 'And the fighter who will continue to the next level is Son Goku!'' Shouted the broadcaster Conclusion THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS... GT GOKU!!!!!! Category:Benattackw's universal Tournament Category:Benattackw Category:MARVEL vs DBZ Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Tournament Category:BenAttackX Category:BenAttackX's Universal Tournament